


Yellow Pearl's Lament

by SmugLemon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically Yellow is very thirsty, F/F, Gems with Penises, Gems with vaginas, Jealous Yellow, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Yellow Pearl/Yellow Diamond mentioned, jaspearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugLemon/pseuds/SmugLemon
Summary: The infamous Renegade and Crystal Gem, Pearl, has recently entered a romantic relationship with the renowned Commander Jasper. A certain sister of Pearl's is not at all happy about this. Left alone for the day, Yellow cannot help but think about how much this situation disgusts her. But the more she thinks about it, the more distracted she becomes, which leads to some...interesting results.





	Yellow Pearl's Lament

Yellow stood alone, simmering in her distaste with what could only be described as a sour look on her face as she scrolled through a recent report. Her Diamond rarely travelled without her, but this was a rare exception. The General was needed unexpectedly in Quadrant 11A. So Yellow was told to wait in case Blue Diamond arrived early and needed to be welcomed. But Blue Diamond never arrived early, nor did she ever arrive late, so the Pearl was left to her own devices. Naturally, this lead to thinking, and thinking lead to the one topic that was consuming her entirely at present.

 

Her sister, the Rebel, was _courting._

 

Pearl was openly and shamelessly pursuing a decorated soldier. A tall, shapely Earth-grown Quartz who had fought against her in the War and was revered by many lesser soldiers. Yellow couldn't decide which was the worst part. Was it that this Jasper had emerged from the very traitorous dirt pile Pearl had abandoned her Home and Diamond to defend? Or perhaps it was the fact that Pearl was so _direct_ about her pursuit. That she talked about it without caring who heard and touched her Jasper as she pleased, and often. She didn’t follow the carefully constructed societal rules surrounding Pearls and their owners, insisting that the Jasper didn't own her. And Jasper insisted that as well. They were equals, they assured her. On Earth, they were free to do this courting without fear.

 

How was this fair?

 

Pearl was so entitled! She always got what she wanted. She who had defected from her Diamond, who had put the lives of so many at risk, who had abandoned her sisters… but now she wished to make amends. For millennium Pearl’s absence had stung like a knife wedged into her heart, but Yellow wouldn't say so out loud. She would gladly mock Pearl to try and compensate, to make Pearl feel punishment for all the harm she’d done. She openly expressed her disgust at Pearl’s choices-- everything from her dismal attire to her playing with swords and filthy fuel engines.

 

Not to mention the most bothersome choice of all; the frequency with which Pearl decided to... “knock her ankles against a Quartz’s boots”, as they would say back Home.

 

She practically _bragged_ about it. Well, okay, she very rarely spoke of it directly, but Yellow knew. Pearl would mention the lack of restriction on Earth. She would go on about how _free_ she felt, and then how _lovely_ Jasper was, and it made Yellow hot. W-with anger, of course!

 

She sighed, closing the tab. She hadn't really been reading it anyway, her mind so distracted.

 

It just wasn't fair.

 

She hadn't been touched in what felt like decades now. Oh, sure, she had her hair ruffled up affectionately here and there, and her Diamond had given her a few pats on the back. Just a few cycles ago, her Diamond had started idly stroking her spine and turning her into putty just like that before abruptly stopping and declaring they had work to do. Didn't she know what that did to her? Didn't she care that her Pearl was yearning? How desperately Yellow craved to be laid down and properly taken care of!

 

A dangerous warmth stirred in her belly at the thought. She would never, ever admit it out loud but… it wasn't only her Diamond she’d like to experience intimacy with. It was impossible, in reality. A Gem like her could _not_ court another. She was a Diamond’s Pearl, expressly made for the General. Surely even if she did steal a secret passionate moment with another, that Gem would be found out and shattered, and Yellow would live with nothing but regret.

 

But...it was so frustrating to only be able to _look_! She was surrounded often by gorgeous Gems. Perfectly crafted Quartz soldiers fit for guarding highly restricted areas were nothing rare in her daily life. It wasn't surprising to have twenty gorgeous Amethysts and Jaspers in the room at once. Plus, her Diamond’s strict protocol on soldier attire meant thick muscular thighs and all their lovely divots were easily devoured by the eye. And sometimes more. Oh, she nearly swooned when a low cut uniform could show off the dip between their breasts! Just the tease made Yellow want. Appealing too was when some were packing a little something extra below the belt. If they were aroused at all, it would surely show, and how embarrassing would that be for them! She couldn't help but stare at times. The hint of these things alone drove her wild and made her envy any Gem who had experienced their bared and naked forms in their entirety.

 

She knew she had a similar effect on them. She knew they liked her petite frame and her thin leotard clinging to her little breasts. She knew her long legs were captivating; Mother had crafted her perfectly, after all. She liked to rile the guards up on purpose, get them staring. She might bend over to pick something up, or walk just a bit too close to them so they would catch her scent. Later she could imagine them in their cubbies, red faced and panting as quietly as they could manage with their hands shoved down their uniforms, trying to reach their heights with thoughts of her. Ohhh if only she could help them! She let her imagination run wild sometimes. She might picture an Agate coming in to chastise them for their extremely lewd behavior…only to join in with them! What a lovely image that was. If only it could be real, and she could be stuck in the middle of it all, letting them touch her the way her Diamond silently forbade them to.

 

She felt a familiar wetness growing between her legs and whimpered, incredibly glad that no one was around to hear it. Something had to be done about this. Deciding quickly, Yellow slyly brought up a new section on her screen. Her Diamond would, without a doubt, be away for the rest of the cycle. Blue Diamond was not due to arrive soon. She could get away with this. Just to calm this burning need, just to quell her desires for a little while longer.

 

Setting up a privacy wall with some simple coding was easy. Doing so with dignity was not. Still, Yellow browsed through hidden files in the system, knowing exactly where she was going but unsure about what she might find this time. It was rare that Yellow explored the hidden side of Homeworld’s extensive system. This was a place to conduct more private business. It consisted of images, audio, and video recordings of Gems engaging in…unsavory acts. Yellow’s fingers shook with both excitement and nerves.

 

The thumbnails and descriptions were purposely vague:

 

Petite Pearl Takes Care of Robust Citrine

 

Roughhousing Rubies on Private Space Flight

 

Sensitive Topaz Trio Off-Duty and Unsupervised

 

Yellow’s cheeks burned hot. The titles themselves were tame and didn't directly discuss the very vulgar things they entailed, but they were still so obviously meant for private viewing. She would absolutely shatter if anyone ever knew she’d peeked at them.

 

And while these particular files certainly sounded interesting enough, it was the one labeled “Two Experienced Quartz Soldiers Alone In Barracks” that she chose. Impatiently she tugged her uniform down, let it evaporate into light particles, and devoured the footage.

 

Their faces weren't shown, of course. That wasn’t legal; nor was showing a gemstone on screen. But everything else was on display, and luckily for Yellow that meant _everything_. She bit back a moan as the clothes began to disappear and their naked bodies were exposed. They took special care to show her their anatomy from top to bottom, turning and stretching and stroking themselves to give her every lurid detail. They dragged their fingernails over the hardened buds of their breasts, over their chiseled abdominal muscles, and Yellow felt like swooning.

 

As they began to kiss and feel each other, she could see the signs of their physical arousal, despite them having very different sets of traits. She took in the sight of slick, clear fluids and solid, rapidly hardening muscle. Stars, Yellow didn't know which of the two she liked more. But as they brought their bodies together it hardly seemed to matter. They groaned and grunted and slapped their skin together so loudly and vigorously that Yellow almost fretted about the volume, but her hands were much too occupied.

 

Yellow’s fingers curled inside of herself and she whimpered again, eagerly seeking release. If only she were there with them, feeling their full breasts against her bare skin and their thick, calloused fingers exploring her. If only she were a little more like Pearl and could speak up for herself and her desires. Maybe then she wouldn’t be slightly slumped over, drooling over anonymous Quartzes that she’d never have the pleasure of actually touching, too afraid to ever speak her needs to her Diamond with clarity and certainty.

 

One of the Jaspers reached her peak, moaning and rocking herself against the other so vigorously that she came as well. With a weak cry, Yellow followed suit, drenching her palm and panting in a desperate attempt to catch her breath.

 

The video rolled to a conclusion, the feed cutting out and leaving the screen dark. In it, Yellow could see her reflection; mussed hair, damp lips, mustard cheeks. She had so obviously been pleasuring herself, and the embarrassment of doing so in her Diamond’s chambers was setting in. What if she were to walk in and see?

 

Yellow looked forlornly to the door. Maybe it would serve her well to have the General walk in unannounced as her Pearl stood there naked and damp, having been forced to use her own hands to fulfill her needs. She might finally show some of the compassion Yellow knew she hid within her…

 

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out before wiping the internal system clean of her illicit browsing, summoning her uniform, and primping herself. It didn’t do to dwell on such silly daydreams. For now, at least, she felt satisfied, and no one would ever have to know about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by conversations with Shujinkakusama, who thankfully shares my love for Jaspearl and humors my smug Yellow Pearl <3


End file.
